The New Ruler Of The North
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Kagome is now..diferent.she is NOT your average Miko.Now she is a Miko-Deamonness!She has left Inuyasha and went off on her own..What happens when she runs into our favorite demon lord? also a few love triangles,LEMONS INCLUDED!
1. Chapter 1

...' = thought

"..." = speach

disclaimer: I DONT OWN NOTHING,SO STOP FALLOWING ME!(next evil plan:try to take over the Inuyasha world muhahahaha...just joking!)

Welcome New Ruler Of The North

Kagome was soaking wet and shaking with every sob as she remembered when Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her, Kagomewas now 21 years old. Her hair was long knee length,it was a glossy raven color with gold and red highlights, her eyes are an electric blue with gold tints. She remembered on her 18 birth day when she got the heritage of the clan of the Inu-Pure .She is the last of her kind. Shw now has cute fluffy doggie ears on her scalp,she also has a glossy raven ,gold and red tail is fluffy like Shippo's but long like Sesshoumarus. Kagome now walks like she got up and let her feet glided her, her eyes shined with the wonderful silver eye liner and she has plump,kissable pink lips and also bore 2 neon green stripes across her feminine face (like sesshy's but neon green) she also has a neon blue star on her forehead.

Her friends (Not Inu-baka..lol)didn't know she was a Inu-Pure,wile she was with them she masked herself because she might scare them,or get into a fight with Inuyasha,and that would not be good, she had left a note before she left and took her stuff. She said in the letter that she will visit soon and she started to walk again.(if you did not know,she is a diayukie (sp?) and has a demon (dog) form)"I need to change my clothes"Kagome was still waring her muddy school uniform.

She stumbled on a rock and fell flat into her face then looked up "OMG it..its the...palace star (northern palace) "Hello young one you seam to be an Inu-Pure"A kind voice said "Yes im Kagome,and yes I am the last Inu-Pure walking this planet"Kagome stated proudly "yes,you have grate quality,strong,self dependent,and completely selfless...do you wish to become ruler of the North,my lady?"Kagome looked shocked "Me? I would be honored"Kagome said wile recovering from the after math."Let me show you into your palace Lady Kagome,I don't want my lady to get sick."The person said wile escorting her to the Palace Star.

WITH THE INU-TACHI

"Sango,SANGO WAKE UP" Shippo yelled "What"Sango wined "Kagome-sama is missing,also I found this letter"Shipoo cried for his adopted mother "Let me see it...Dear friends,I want to tell you that Im leaving. I will visit and write back.I left for 2 reasons #1 As you know Inu-baka has chosen Kinky-Hoe over me,and I cant live with the sad excuse for a man who I once loved snuggling with that cold,undead,clay pot, I just cant live like 2, I cant tell you this one yet I need to show you,I will show you when I visit on the night of the new moon. I will miss you guys you are my family.I will miss you."Sango and Shipoo started to cry."My little sister is gone..I cant believe this"Sango weeped "She was my mother,Why would she do this to me"Shippo cried "Shippo I cant believe you just said that,its not Kagomes fault,its Inuyasha's for braking her heart,so don't get mad at her"Sango scolded Shippo "Guys please don't cry,Kagome said she will visit"Miroku tried to hush them."Where is that wench we need to go find the jewel shards"Inuyasha said angry "Shippo cover your ears...GO SHOVE THE DAMN JEWEL SHARDS UP YOUR ASS...KAGOME IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU...HOW COULD YOU ..YOU...DAMN HALF BREED"Inuyahsa winced,his ears flat end "...What ..Kagome is gone...that means ...Kikyo can join the pack!"Inuysha yelped in joy

WITH SESSHOUMARU (damn,wat a long name!)

"Master Jaken can I play with the flowers"Rin puppy dog eyed Jaken "No you pitiful human,leave me alone!"Jaken squawked.'When will he learn?'Sessh thought as he tossed a rock that collided with his bald head.'Whats that smell..its..wonderful..mmmm...Sakura & plum blossoms with a hint of vanilla...this person is very powerful...I think its a Inu demon..but I also seance a miko...what is it?' Sessh thought to himself."Stop we will camp here"Sessh said"Jaken watch Rin wile Im gone and if she has 1 scratch you will die I shall be off now"sessh said wile sniffing to find that wonderful smell."Milord where are you going"Jaken asked the reiterating form "That dose not concern you"He said wile running to the smell.

WITH KAGOME

Kagome was patrolling her lands with her general Koga (Koga stopped loving Kagome,Now she is like his little kid sis =3)."Koga I smell Sesshomaru"Kagome said worried."As do I Koga answerd the unspoken question 'What is Sessho doing on my lands?'Kagome asked herself."Lets go check it out"Kagome said "Did you just read my mind?"Koga asked,well known of what Kagome can do "Actually yes I just read your mind,Lets race!"Kagome said as she started to run full demon speed, Koga was struggling to keep up. Soon Kagome passed Sessho, she barked "I WON,HA IN YOUR FACE"Kagome sang "I am the champion,I am the champion of the world!""I get the point,you won and your trying to rub it in my face"Koga said sadly because she won, She always beats him at almost every. He sighed wile Kagome stopped when they got to sessho's camp, Rin screamed.

"Its ok Rin Im not going to hurt you its me Kagome"Kagome growled then started to calm down."Kagome is it really you?You look beautiful 'unfortunately 'How are you?"(remember guys Kagome can read minds) "I have been you are beautiful

you are 14 right?"Kagome asked without asking why Rin thought that earlier."Yes I am in my 14th summer...soon I will be of age to mate!"Rin said excitedly."Hmm I see..Do you want me to get you a gift?"Kagome asked"I do not want a gift 'from a weakling,who cant even control her miko powers' " thanks,but its ok,I don't want to be a burden."Rin faked a sweet voice'How dose Lord Fluffykins put up with this brat...Oh I forgot..he cant read her mind.'Kagome thought grimly."What are you doing at this Sesshoumarus camp vile human (she is cloaking herself right now)"Sesshoumaru demanded an answer."This lady is threatening Rin,saying she will kill us"Rin puppy eyed Sessho."Vile woman what are you doing at my camp,I shall not repeat myself."Sessho demanded.

"Well,what are you doing in my lands"Kagome said with acid dripping down her statement."Your lands?You are nothing but a week,defenseless,human wench that belongs with my half-brother."Kagome let out a deep growl ,that can make Naraku sound like an angel. Sesshoumaru shuttered at the cold feeling drip down his spine."I am not human,I am not a wench,and I do NOT belong with that sick son of a bitch,ass hole of a half-demon"Kagome said in a cold threatening low voice that can freeze the 7th layer of hell If looks/words can kill...'Sesshoumaru made Kagome smirk.'He thinks Im scary good...ewww jaken just pissed in his pants...hakima.' Kagome thought in disgust."Do you think your stronger than me human w.e.n.c.h"Sessh said in a mockingly disgusted tone "Of corse I a Inu-Pure.I can purify your pompous ass off without braking a sweat"Kagome said in all her glory,he started to do his death glare,witch Kagome didn't even flinch.

'why is this..thing not afraid of me?'Sessh thought "Well im not afraid or you because you are weak,and im not a thing im a LADY..If you cant understand that..Im Kagome the one you tryed to kill multiple times,nice to meet you."Kagome said sarcastically "Well I hate to ruin the fun but LADY Kagome we should get going,we don't want to worry the servants,you know how much they care about you,especially Mia"Koga said just wanting to get out of here."Koga I know your true meaning behind those words,but you have a point,I also need to take care of something,can you train with the army today,you are my general after all...Sorry to end this wonderful meeting,but I have to go,And yes Rin I heard you,and im not a weak human wench who cant control her miko powers..So keep your thoughts to your self dont think lowly of your elders. It was nice to see you all 'NOT' but I must take my leave.'whore' Rin thought

"I kind of feel bad for Jaken...sort of...na"Kagome said to Koga."What was Rin thinking"Koga asked "She said im weak,human,whore,and that I cant control my miko powers."Kagome said angry.

WITH INU-TACHI

Kagome will be coming to visit soon..Do you think she is ok?"Shippo asked his aunt Sango."Well I probably guess she is doing better than us"Sango glanced at the 2 traitors (Inuyasha and Kikyo) "with them snuggling up like that,It scares me,well I hope she will come tomorrow"Sang said worried "I bet she is fine..but I do wonder what the surprise is"Miroku said full of questions "I wonder..."Sango replied.


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer:I dont own anything...(sob)..I wish!

"..." = speech

'...' = thought

**Bold** = inner beast ENJOY

Kagome and Koga where swiftly running back to the palace."Kagome do you wish for me to spar with you?"Koga asked,trying to be helpful."No Koga,its ok I will just beat you to a pulp anyway,but thanks for the offer"Kagome smiled warmly at him."So can I watch this time because I have nothing better to do?"Koga always enjoyed to watch his lady pranced along "Sure its ok"Kagome said excitedly."So,Kagome when are you going to tell the other lords and lades that you are The Lady Of The North?"Koga asked with a high and mighty voice."I don't know yet...I wonder what they will think when they find out that a woman is ruling the North"Kagome asked herself."If they do not approve,all you need to do is beat them to a pulp,and show'em who's boss!Then you will get your respect!"Koga said imagining little sweet Kagome beat the living shit out of Kazumaki the lord of the south."Kagome if you EVER beat the living shit out of Lord Kazumaki I must see that"Koga smirked."Hay Kagome we should get going,Mia might get worried"Koga said as they started to speed off.

"KAGOME"screemed a beautiful cat demoness."Mia I have missed are things in my palace?"Kagome asked."Things are good, the garden is looking better every day,and the palace is great, shall have dinner made for you? you wish to have a bath?"Mia asked,already knowing the answer."YES PLEASE"Kagome barked."I will meet you in your hot springs.I will bring you a fresh kimono"Mia said wile running away, Kagome walked around the beautiful hall to find the silver lava door which pored down, She walked into the silver lava on the other side was a beautiful king sized bed with neon blue pillows with a fluffy blanket and baby blue fuzzy wall, Kagome walked across the fuzzy room to stop in front of a stream of darker blue lava flowing , She walked inside in front of her was a warm and steamy hot bath. She stripped of her clothes and stepped elegantly into the water and sat down on a smooth rock.

Mia soon came into the room with a kimono and hair products."Lady Kagome may I wash your hair?"Mia asked wile stepping closer to Kagome." you may "Kagome said wile Mia sat down next to her and lathered Kagomes silky hair, she made a pleased growl,which made Mia giggle."Lady Kagome how can I get my hair as silky as your's?"Mia asked in awe wile staring at Kagome's glossy mane."Come in here and i'll help..I will make you look like a queen!"Kagome blurted proudly."Well Lady Kagome...Thank you for the offer but its dinner time...maybe later."Mia said."Oh..ok..but i'll get you next time!"Kagome giggled as Mia blushed."Let me dress you"Mia said."No I can dress myself.I'll meet you at the dinner table!"Kagome said as she dismissed Mia.

Kagome put on a well fitted neon orange kimono with blue Sakura flowers streaming down the silk kimono it hugged her curves, She had curves in all the right places. she entered the dining room with sat down in the chair in the center of the table and waited for her meal to come. Kagome bit into the food everyone started to eat. Koga sat 3 seats down from was wolfing down the food like the world will end."Koga you will get sick...I don't need a sick wolf."Kagome said, Koga only looked up and blinked a few times,then he continued to wolf down the food.'what should I expect...he is a wolf Kagome thought.

When she finished her dinner Kagome started to think how Sango was.'I wonder if Miroku still touches her... is Shippo ok with Inu-Baka.I wonder if Inuyasha still hits him.I know!I will go to see them!Poor Shippo.I abandon him...I will set off after I pack.I must tell Koga."Kagome nodded to herself and walked to Kogas room wile still thinking."Koga,we must visit the Inutachi.I need to see my little Shippo."Kagome pouted."Ok you packed yet?"Koga asked."Yes,mother I an packed"Kagome said in a childish voice."I am not your mom I am your father"Koga said sweetly.'That kind of sounded like darthvader' Kagome thought,then giggled."Whats so funny?"Koga asked." nothing."Kagome said then speed to her room."Wa?"Koga 'wa'ed' wile walking into his room.

WITH THE INUTACHI!

"Sango tell Inuyasha to stop im getting tired"Shippo wined."INUYASHA STOP!We are starting to get tired and little Shippo looks like he is half dead we will set up camp and rest for the night."Sango said to Inuyasha."No we must find the jewel Kikyo said they are somewhere around here"Inuyasha said."Inuyasha I agree with the slayer,we all need the kit looks half dead."Kikyo said."Ok we will only stoping for Kikyo's sake."Inuyasha said as he jumped up in a tree with Kikyo."I miss Kagome!"Shippo sobbed."I know me to,"Sango agreed."We all miss her."Mirouk tried to stop the little sob feast.

**ME:** Hey peoplez!I hope you like the story!

**SESSHOUMARU:** WHY ARENT I IN THE STORY YET!

**ME:** Because I said so.

**KAGOME:** Im so kewl in this story

**ME:** I know! In stores I HATE when the girl characters are week. It makes me mad. So mad I might just go HULK on you peoples asses if you do that...just joking

**NARAKU:** WHERE AM I IN THIS STORY!

**ME:** shut up When I finish this story I will make this parody and Naraku will be a pimp,Sessh will be a nerd,Kagome will be emo,Sango will be a slut,Miroku will be a NON perv teacher and Inuyasha will be darthvader.! (not kidding,I might make this story!)

**EVERYONE:** WTFH!

**INUYAHSA:** I think she lost it!Run for your lives.I think she will blow up! Why do I have to be Darthvader!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome was trying to finish a puzzle that she got from her time. "Oghhh its so effin heard!" Kagome sighed. "Enter" Kagome said as Koga walked in her room. "Hey what are you doing...What is that" Koga asked his lady. "Its called a puzzle...you wanna try" Kagome asked as Koga walked up to her. She told him how to put it together. In about 2 minutes he finished it! "It took me about a week to finish half of that friken thing!...Ughh screw this" Kagome said as she walked over to her closet and got out a blue box. She opened the box and grabbed something. "Hey Kagome what is that" Kagome walked back to the bed. "This is called a P.S.P...Its a gaming system...The game I am playing is assassins creed...Come here let me show you"

"Hey Kagome can I try" Koga asked. Kagome explained to Koga how to play Assassins Creed. "Koga run boy run the guard is chasing you" Kagome yelled. "I am running as fast as I can girl" Koga said wile staring at the flashing screen. Nock Nock...Milady is everything ok in there...I heard yelling. Someone opend the door on both the 2 demons doing the happy dance wile Koga sings "I WON I WON" and Kagome sings "HE WON HE WON"

Mia walked in the room and started to giggle at the foolishness of he lady and the top general. "Ummm Milady...Someones at the castle door...I believe it to be Lord Sesshoumaru...Should I send him up" Mia asked. "Ok send Fluffy up...Tell the cooks to make us some tea...Send him up in 2 minutes because I need to finish with Koga here..." Kagome soon resumed to dance and song with Koga. Mis again giggled at her Lady and the top generals foolishness.

2 minutes later there was a nock at her door." Enter" Kagome said as she placed another card down. She was playing B.S (bull shit) With Koga. The door opened to and Lord sword up his ass entered the room. "Bull shit" Kagome said to Koga. "Ugh how did you know" Koga groaned as he took all the cards. "I knew because I have all the 10s sucker" Kagome said to Koga then looked at Sesshoumaru "Ahh Lord Sesshoumaur what a pleasant surprise...What is your business at my palace." Kagome turned to Koga and put another card down. "Bull shit Kagome" Koga said with an evil smirk. Kagome showed him the last card she put down. "No bs Koge here take all the cards HA" Kagome said then turned back to Sesshoumaru who looked slightly confused. "We are playing a game. Its called BS or Bull Shit...so yea what do you want." "This Sesshoumaru wanted to know who the new lord of the North is"

"Well your looking at her" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru looked at her in disbelief. "Who is your mate" "I don't have a mate. I rule the Northern lands alone." Kagome said angered. Koga looked at Kagomes last card wile Kagome talked to Sesshoumaur. "Kaggei Bull Shit" Koga said loud and dramatically. "Koga you know I saw you look at my card...But its still a Bull Shit so screw you" Kagome picked up all the cards and shuffled them. (I love this game). "I don't believe a woman can rule a land by her self" Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Well I am no ordinary woman Sesshoumaru I can take care of my self my lands and I can kick anyones ass so yea I am a good ruler now get out" Kagome pointed at the window. "I shall not be ruled by a woman" Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Well I warned you" Kagome said.

Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru by his coller and shoved him out the big window. As he fell he formed his youki cloud and floated up to her window. "Woman you dare push me out the window" "Yes I dare...I got to go soon so bye" Kagome closed the window in his face. She heard him growl outside her window. She sat back down on her bed and looked up at Koga who was gapping at her "What" Kagome said in a winy voice. He just shook his head and mumbled something about surprising bitches and shoving the most powerful demon out her window. "Koga B-U-L-L S-H-I-T" Kagome said dramatically, Koga scowled and picked up the pile of cards. Today was so not his day. "Koga this is boring now...Pack up cuz its time to go see some old friends" Kagome said with a grin.

They where both packed and ready to go "Bye my dear Mia" Kagome hugged her sister like friends in a tight hug. Mia started to softly wimpier wile she saw her mistress walk away from her sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Inuachi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

SLAP was heard throughout out the lands as out little shard hunters where sitting at their camp minus 2 very un wanted members -cough Kikyou Inuyasha cough-.

"Well Miroku like I was saying before the un wanted attention to my ass, Do you think we will ever see Kagome again" Sango sobbed in grief over her sister like figure. "I don't know Sango but I hope she is well" Miroku said sadly. Miroku thought Kagome as a little sister too.

Soon the 2 un wanted pack mates re joined the small group the packed up and headed North. They heard rumors of jewel shards in the Northern lands. Little did they know the Lady of the North was coming their way...And fast!

Lady Izumi: Hey guys what do you think? Please leave a comment and click the little rivew button on the bottom...I NEED SOME IDEAS! love you all :3


	4. Chapter 4

Izumi: WOW I haven't updated this story in SOOOO LONG so imma do that rite now :D enjoy!

WARNING SEXY LEMON !

You have been warned! By the way I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA :D a girl could dream /3 lol

Kagome and Koga ran through the quiet forest. Their footsteps hardy made a sound. "I smell them, we are almost there Lady Kagome" Koga said sharply. "I also smell some unwanted attention" Kagome sneered and glanced back; She had seen a glimpse of silver before it disappeared. They soon emerged into a clearing and seen the Inutachi group sleeping. "Lets make this fun" Kags giggled and hid her true form once more. "POLICE WEAK UP THIS IS A DRUG RAID" Kags yelled, her voice trying to sound deep like a man. Everyone shot up from their resting places, their hearts raced. "KAGOMEEEE" Shippo jumped on top of Kagome who caught her son. Shippo I missed you so much! Soon enough everyone came by and gave her a huge hug, and then the tears came. "How have you guys been?" Kagome asked. Curiosity spiked when she realized Inuyasha was not present. "We have been ok, besides the fact that Inu-baka and his clay pot are always all over each other, its disgusting" Shippo said. "Its ok Shippo your coming to live with me" Kagome said happily thinking about the room her mades made up for her little boy. "YAY MOMMA" Shippo cried in joy, his mother's presence made him so happy. "Where have you been Kags?" Sango asked curious about her sister's new life. "Well I am Lady Kagome of the Northern lands. OH I have to tell you guys my secret now! I am an Inu-Pure" Kagome said exitedly, she took her clocking off and showed her true self.

Everyone gasped, "Oh gosh Kags your…Beautiful" everyone said, admiration in their eyes. "Yeah I know, I seem to have a stalker" Kagome sneered and glanced into the bushes only to see bright yellow eyes burning holes in her. "Sesshoumaru, Lord Fluffyfuck come out and stop hiding tell me what you need" Kagome yelled, her voice taunting. Sessh then emerged from his hiding spot. "Fluffyfuck? What is this you speak of?" He growled in anger. "Come at me bro. Ill beat your ass" Kags growled back. The fight was on!

Sesshoumaru lunged forward claws first, aiming for the neck. Kagome grabbed him by his arm and threw him over her back; he landed face first into the mud. His eyes glinted red as he reached for the hilt of his sword. He drew said object and ran at her. Kagome jumped just in time as he swung. She kicked him on his left cheek his whole head turned with the power of her attack. He once again landed on the dirt. She pulled out her kunai and skillfully threw them; they hit his hakima attaching him to the ground. Kagomes tail wagged slightly in excitement. "You are no challenge, the simplest of moves put you in your place, below me. Lord sesshoumaru you are no longer welcome to this family meeting. You can stay put were you are if you wish to speak to me after though. Or I could release the spell I have on those kunai so you can leave." Kagome said in a huff, she couldent help but look the sexy lord up and down as he was forced into submition. He growled at her. He could not believe she had outdone him!" I will get you next time LADY Kagome." He growled then demanded him to be released. "Ha-ha! Nope, I'm going to torcher you and let you lay there in the mud until after I leave." She told him, an evil smirk written across her face. "Hey guys imagine Inuyasha comes across this?" She laughed harder at the thought.

They had talked for about 3 hours; it was time for Kagome to take her leave. "I will come visit again on the next full moon, Tell Inuyasha I said what's up" She grabbed Shippo, said her goodbyes and ran off with Koga back to the palace. "I can't believe this! First you push him out a window, and then you force him to submit? You are one crazy dog kagome," Koga laughed so hard he cried. "I know, and you love me for it" Kags joked back.

The reached the palace in a couple of minutes. Mia stood there and waited for her beloved lady to return. "How is everything Mia?" Kags asked. "Everything is running well Milady the cooks have just finished preparing dinner, Good evening Koga, Hello young lord Shippo" Mia greeted everyone and escorted them inside. "Shippo Mia set up a very nice room for you! Why don't u go check it out, then get ready for dinner" Kagome said and put down her son. He ran off and fallowed his new servant named Ron. Ron was a dragon youkai who got along very well with children.

Mia escorted Kags to her room and began to run a bath. "How was your day milady?" she asked, her voice soft. "I miss them so much sometimes" Kags sighed, missing her family. "You should have told them that they are welcome to stay here, I know you would love that, Next time you see them tell them to stay a week or two" Mia offered. What ever made Kagome happy Mia was willing to do. "Your right! Next time" Kagome signed and entered her beloved hot spring. The warm water caressed her soft tan skin.

WITH SESSHOUMARU!

Sessh ran back to his palace, soaked in mud. He growled he had forgot to get Rin and Jaken. He then turned around and ran back towards his group. "Milord what happened to you?" Jaken asked in shock his lord covered head to toe in mud. "Non of your business" He growled. "Come on lets go." He woke Rin up and they left, headed toward his palace. 'I wonder what Kagomes doing…. Why am I thinking such foul thoughts…'? Sesshoumaru thought, his mind angered him! He could not get that damn Inu-pure out of his mind! 'Her silky long hair…curves out of this world…shark fangs…puppy ears atop her head…She is gorgeous...I must stop thinking bout her…I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks…'His thoughts getting out of hand.

**Sessh You can't deny it much longer, I know I cant. I want her…mate**

No. She is nothing but a filthy once human girl! I cannot deem myself so low! She is the enemy

His inner beast showed him images of Kagome, her kimono half off, water dripping down her curved tanned skin. Her hair a tangled mess, her big blue eyes staring directly at him "Come to me sesshoumaru…Come touch me…" the imaginary Kagome said, her voice silky and sexy.

Get these disturbing images out of my head!

**You know you want her sesshoumaru! That bulge in your pants proves my point.**

I do not wish to speak with you any longer!

Sesshoumaru then blocked his inner demon out of his mind. The image still haunted his thoughts. He suddenly felt eyes on him; He turned around only to see young Rin staring at his pants. Her blush deep and her eyes glazed over in wanting. Sessh looked down only to see his strong erection. 'Oh Kami…' He thought embarrassed.

They soon got to the palace. Everyone went to their sleeping chambers and went to sleep Sessh on the other hand, had to deal with his issue. Sesshoumaru pulled his pants slightly below his waist and began to jerk his over sized erection. He squeezed and tugged until his hot white sperm squirted out like a water gun shooting water. He cleaned his mess and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

SESSHYS DREAM

_Sesshoumaru got out of his bed and walked to his private hot spring for his daily bath. The sent of Sakura, plumb and vanilla swam through the air, 'this sent is familiar' he thought, then brushed it off. He opened the large door and entered the steamy room. He then spotted her, the Inu-Pure beauty named Kagome. There she was, her silk bathing kimono slid down her shoulders and revealed her quite large breasts. Her pink nipples hard from the air, He could see the wetness dripping down her leg from crotch. Her body called to him in lust. Her eyes glazed over, looking him up and down. She turned around and walked toward the springs, her curved hips swayed lightly before she dived into the warm pool. He sprinted after her and gracefully stepped into the pool beside her. He knew this was a dream, so he decided to play a little. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her close. He forced his tong down her throat and slapped her round ass. _

_She groaned and laced her arms around his neck. He slipped two clawed fingers inside her wet pussy and used his thumb to massage her clit. Her whole body shuddered as she let out a growl. He growled back, approving of her actions. She grabbed is hard erection and bent over. She licked the tip, then swallowed his length whole. He groaned and yanked her hair once more._

Sesshoumaru woke up in a jolt. His erection so hard it began to hurt. "Damn it…" Sessh whispered and walked to his hot spring, somewhat hoping his beauty would be they're waiting for him as she did in his dream. To his disliking she was not there. He began to bathe; He washed his long silver hair and is muscular pale body. He then took care of his issue.

Sesshoumaru got dressed and went to the dining room were him Jaken and Rin ate their breakfast. He felt Rin's eyes on him. He glanced at her, her eyes never leaving his figure. "Rin. Keep your eyes to your self" He growled in distaste, he could easily smell the lust rolling off her in waves.

Due to Rin, He had lost his appitite, He packed some things and left the palace, unsure as to what he was looking for, but something was missing and he must find it!

KAGOME POV

Kagome woke up, She had a weird dream about her high school class having a Halloween party on Christmas. She was a gothic stripper. "What a weird dream…" She said to herself. "Good morning Milady, I shall run a bath" Mia said quietly and left the room. Kags yawned and whistled. That was her call to Koga. He walked through the lava door. "You summoned me kags?" he asked.

"yeah come take a bath with me I want to tell you about my weird dream" She said. Koga has seen kagome naked in many situations so they bathe together once in a while, the don't have feelings for each other more than brother and sister. They jumped In the hot spring and talked about stupid things like her dream and videogames and food. Once they finished bathing they gathered in the dining room to begin breakfast. Shippo was there as well clad in a dark brown and orange male kimono. He sat to Kagomes left in order to show he was her son.

They ate their breakfast in silence, once their meal was over they parted ways. Kagome went outside into her beautiful garden. Many different types of flowers where growing there. Her favorite spot was under the Sakura blossem tree. Her favorite spot consits of a small Koi filled pond and pink blossems on the trees. The wind carried the sent along the Northern lands. Kagome sat down and tucked her hair behind her ear gracefully. Then she heard a noise, She hardly heard it but she knew she heard something. "Come out! Now!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly toward her.

END OF THIS CHAPTER!

Izu: Haha looks like we have a stalker on our hands! Just what many of you loyal reviews asked for :D REVIEW PLEASE LOVE MEE 3

Sessh; But Izu-chan I want to be with you not Kagome!

Kags: don't talk to me like that (Its flushing swagg you all who aint from NY flushing wont know what it means :D)

Inu: How come I have to be an asshole? D:

Izu: you will be nice soon I guess im not sure what to do LOL anyway

Whole cast: REVIEW WE LOVE YOU


End file.
